dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Inari Raith
Inari Raith is a member of House Raith of the White Court. She is the youngest daughter of Lord Raith. She first appears in Blood Rites. Description Inari is the youngest member of House Raith, but not yet turned in a true White Court vampire.Blood Rites, ch. 20-21 In the series ''Blood Rites'' In Blood Rites, Inari Raith is introduced as a production assistant on the set of the adult movie being filmed by Arturo Genosa, and only later revealed to be Thomas Raith' younger sister. By family custom, she has no idea she is a vampire, or that vampires exist at all. She is cheerful and happily baby-sits Harry Dresden's stow-away pup (later named Mouse) and talks Harry into ordering vegetarian pizza.Blood Rites, ch. 12 Harry discovers that Inari is Lara's baby sister.Blood Rites, ch. 13 One of the films' stars, Bobby, is infatuated with her, and Harry overhears her talking to her father on the phone about the young man. Her father appears to be urging her to sleep with him.Blood Rites, ch. 14 After Lara Raith shoots Thomas Raith, Harry is trying to get him inside the studio when Inari appears. He hands her his blasting rod so he can get Thomas inside himself. Thinking Harry shot Thomas, Inari hits Harry over the head with his own rod, breaking it.Blood Rites, ch. 16 Immediately after this, Black Court vampires attack Lara, Thomas and Inari Raith, and Harry Dresden. A vampire breaks her wrist, and seconds later the Malacchio curse is triggered, aimed at Inari. Harry absorbs it, protecting her, then funnels it out to the attacking vampire.Blood Rites, ch. 17 Back at the Raith family mansion in Chicago, Inari is prompted by her father Lord Raith to go check on Harry in his room, in an attempt to kill him without breaking the rules of hospitality. The sudden trauma of the night has triggered her Hunger and a White Court vampire's first feeding is fatal - Lord Raith could claim Harry's death was an accident. Inari begins to bewitch Harry but is stopped by the sudden blistering of her lips as she kisses him and the subsequent arrival of Thomas. Thomas gets her out of the room and explains Harry is protected from Inari for his genuine love for Susan Rodriguez.Blood Rites, ch. 20 The presence of true love is revealed to be a poison of such to White Court vampires. In fact, if Inari's first time is with someone she loves it will destroy the vampire in her entirely, allowing her to live a normal life. However, Lord Raith will not allow anyone in the family to tell her what she is, so she will undoubtedly become one of the White Court, and be enslaved as Lord Raith's other daughters are.Blood Rites, ch. 21 Inari tells Harry that she thinks Thomas is in trouble—her father's goons grabbed him at the studio by gun-point, forcing him into a car.Blood Rites, ch. 36 She and Bobby carry Justine outside where she points out the direction where Thomas has been taken. Lara says it was to the Deeps.Blood Rites, ch. 37 At the conclusion of Blood Rites, Inari had yet to feed, and leaves Chicago with Bobby.Blood Rites, ch. 42 References See also *Bobby *Deeps *Hunger *Susan Rodriguez Category:Blood Rites Category:A